Girl Meets Semi-Formal
Girl Meets Semi-Formal is the thirteenth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 34th episode overall. It aired on August 14, 2015 as a part of the Disney's Sounds of Summer event to 2.2 million viewers. Overview Riley is asked to the semi-formal dance by a classmate named Charlie and is torn whether to go with him or Lucas. Meanwhile, Cory’s brother Eric is paid a visit from an old friend, Jack Hunter. Plot In the school hallways, Riley tells Maya the semi-formal dance is this weekend and Lucas still hasn't asked her. Maya points out that Riley has been obsessing about this for ten months now. After Maya has been slamming her locker shut every day for ten months, Riley wonders why Cory always yells after Maya's locker slams shut. Maya explains that her locker backs on to the wall holding Cory's blackboard. After Maya tells Riley she will keep doing it until Cory comes out, Cory emerges from his classroom covered in a cloud of chalk dust. As Cory chases her down the hallway, Maya says she'll stop. In class, Cory talks to the class about the upcoming dance and teaches them the concept of etiquette. When Lucas talks about the dance, Riley asks him if he's going to the dance which he has failed to talk to her about in the last ten months. Cory interrupts Riley and Lucas's conversation to show the class an old-timey PSA video. Riley tells Farkle she just wants to be invited to the dance, but she turns down his invitation. At home, Eric enters the apartment dressed like a secret service agent. Eric tells Cory (code name: Undapants) that has been followed by a guy ever since he became a senator. When Cory lets the stalker in, he explains he's actually Eric's secret service detail. After the agent tells Eric to reveal why he's in town, Eric says he's in New York to meet an evil business that is trying to buy his vote over an oil pipeline. Back at school, Riley tells Maya she thinks Lucas is waiting for a big moment to her to the dance. As Maya lists all the extravagant gestures she doesn't think Lucas is about to do, they come true and happen to Riley. She finds balloons in her locker, is handed a bouquet of flowers, a disco ball drops down from the ceiling, music starts playing, a banner drops down, and Yogi skates by. Just as Maya thinks it might actually be happening, a boy goes to stand next to Riley to get her answer but it's not Lucas. Riley says yes to the invitation before realizing it is Charlie Gardner, and not Lucas who asked her out. After Riley's surprise invitation, Maya gives a running commentary in an old-timey voice like from the public education video they watched in class. Charlie can't believe Riley said yes. He says waited ten months for Lucas to ask Riley out, but when Lucas never did he figured there was a problem. Charlie tells Riley she's the kind of girl who deserves to get swept off her feet. Riley tries to get out of the semi-formal dance by saying she can't go because she has to babysit Auggie. Lucas walks up behind her and is disappointed to hear she can't go to the dance. Lucas is even more upset to hear Charlie asked her out, saying he and Riley have an unofficial thing going on. Lucas just assumed he and Riley would be going to the dance together. At Topanga's bakery, Eric waits for the businessman. When his old friend Jack walks up behind him, Eric is happy to see him for the first time in ages. When Eric sits Jack down and explains how he's waiting for the evil corporate representative, he slowly realizes it's Jack. As an idiot genius, Eric already knows Jack left the Peace Corps after signing up with Rachel, he then joined an evil company and hasn't been the same ever since. Jack remembers how the biggest decision they had to make as kids was which one of them should be with Rachel. When Eric wonders why Jack's now working for an evil organization, Jack recalls how when they were kids the biggest decision they had to make was who should be with Rachel. Jack says he didn't know life was preparing them to make the right decisions later, but then you get a little older, face another choice and make the wrong decision. Now, they're both in a position to influence the world, but who will influence who? At the bay window, Riley needs Maya's help with her semi-formal double booking, but Maya's all out of advice. When Cory and Topanga come to check on them, Riley's parents are disappointed to learn she lied to Charlie to get out of the date. After Riley explains she had a vision in her mind of how the semi-formal would go with Lucas asking her, Maya says that Riley didn't do anything wrong. When Maya says Riley's just confused about what to do, Riley again asks Maya what she learned about her relationship with Lucas when she was pretending to be her. Maya dodges the question and tells Riley to go do the dance. Cory and Topanga agree Riley should go to the dance, saying it will be punishment enough for lying as Riley will have to face Lucas and Charlie. When Riley and Maya arrive at the dance, Riley's hopeful the big turnout means she won't run into either Lucas or Charlie, but they're already there to see her. After Farkle asks Riley for a dance, Maya dances with him instead to let Riley make her decision. Lucas and Charlie bicker over who was in the wrong, but they say they like each other and have formed a new friendship. When Riley wonders what she's supposed to do, Lucas and Charlie explain it is up to her. Eric takes Jack to the school dance, saying he's taking Jack back in time to their school dance. When Jack sees Cory, he runs over to say hi. After Riley asks her dad for advice about her double date dilemma, Jack can't believe that Cory has a daughter. When Jack wonders what it's like to be a father, Cory says he can find out by taking care of Riley's question. Jack tells Riley about how he and Eric both liked the same girl, Rachel. She liked Jack like a boyfriend and Eric like a brother. When Riley asks if they still see each other, Jack says he hasn't seen her in years, but Eric talks to her all the time. Jack tells Riley to keep her friends around as long as she can. With a lot to think about, Riley goes back to dance with her friends. After Jack says keeping Eric around was always the best choice he ever made, Eric goes on stage to introduce a special treat for the kids after their work to get him elected: the band Sheppard. The band starts performing one of their hit songs, Geronimo. As the kids dance, Lucas and Charlie are both dancing around Riley. When Lucas spins around, he is suddenly dancing with Maya, while Riley keeps dancing with Charlie. After Riley apologizes to Charlie that things didn't work out as he planned, he says it's okay since he's there dancing with her. Farkle says they're all dancing and Lucas say they're all friends. What else is there to figure out? Back home, Eric records a public service announcement with Riley and Maya (Mayonnaise) about global warming. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Special guest cast *Sheppard as Themselves ** George Sheppard ** Amy Sheppard ** Emma Sheppard ** Michael Butler ** Jason Bovino ** Dean Gordon Guest cast *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews/Film Narrator *Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter *Tanner Buchanan as Charlie Gardner *Phil Morris as Agent LaChance *Justin Ellings as Billy *Haley Hauser as Sally *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah *Darby Walker as Darby Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) does not appear in this episode, but he is mentioned by Riley. *First appearance of Jack Hunter, last seen in the BMW finale "Brave New World, Part 2." *Jack Hunter is the fifteenth BMW character to appear in GMW *First appearance of Charlie Gardner, whom Cory likes, and notes has been "a little quiet so far." *This marks the only time a reel film projector (and screen) is used in the History classroom. *Will Friedle both wrote and guest starred in this episode, as well as providing the voice of the film narrator, which Maya mockingly mimics while describing Riley's dilemma throughout the episode. *The name of the 1950's film featuring Billy and Sally was He Asked Me, He Asked Me, He Really Asked Me. *The band, Sheppard, guest starred in this episode and performed their hit song "Geronimo". *This episode was a part of the "Sounds of Summer" event. *Flashbacks from ten and five months before are depicted. *In the present and the ten and five months flashbacks, Charlie can be seen in the background watching Riley. *Charlie attempted to teach Yogi how to roller-skate in a single day. *Maya has the lyric sheet for Frank Sinatra's "The Girl From Ipanema," on the inside of her locker door. *Maya has made a daily habit of slamming her locker door to cause chalk dust to fly out at Cory. *Rachel McGuire is mentioned. *First appearance of Eric's Secret Service protector, Agent LaChance . *Eric refers to Cory as Feeny when he takes Jack to the Semi-Formal. *References from Girl Meets Yearbook and Girl Meets Friendship are made. *Actress Haley Hauser debuts as Sally, but later returned in a new role as Haley, a contemporary JQA student in Girl Meets Creativity. *When Jack mentions Rachel, Eric yells out "RACHEL!" in a callback to two season 6 Boy Meets World episodes: Bee True and State of the Unions. *Eric's codename for Cory, "Undapants", is a callback to the season 6 Boy Meets World episode "Hogs and Kisses". *Eric sneezes after reciting information about the pipeline and about Jack, which may be a callback to the Boy Meets World season 7 episode "How Cory and Topanga Got Their Groove Back", in which Eric's sneezes allow him to get glimpses of the future. *Eric mentions Jack's history since he and Rachel joined the Peace Corps in the Boy Meets World finale, "Brave New World". Jack left the Peace Corps while Rachel stayed, then he took a job at an evil corporation. Eric mentions that he hadn't seen Jack in years and Jack tells Riley he hasn't seen Rachel in years. *Eric tells Riley that he is still great friends with Rachel and they speak all the time. *Riley realizes that she'll want Lucas in her life no matter what, boyfriend or just a friend. She matured greatly in this episode. International Premieres * February 23, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * March 7, 2016 (Israel) * March 11, 2016 (Portugal) * March 25, 2016 (Spain) * April 15, 2016 (Philippines) * May 16, 2016 (Poland) * July 15, 2016 (Italy) Gallery Transcript Videos Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Semi-Formal Promo Girl Meets World - "Girl Meets Semi-Formal" - Episode Clip Sheppard "Geronimo" Girl Meets World Disney Channel Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes